ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zoffy/Gallery
Ultraman Zoffy in Ultraman 1966.png|Zoffy look closely Zoffy in sphire 32.png Mn Pg Zoffy.png Zoffy's first apperance.png|Zoffy's first apperance Zoffy 1st ever.png Zoffy_in_sphere.png Zoffy sphire 32.png Zoffy space 32.png Ultraman & Zoffy.jpg Zoffy & Ultraman 2.jpg Zoffy & Ultraman.jpg Ultraman Ace Zoffyo.png Zoffy_Returns.jpg|The Return of Zoffy! 左からｿﾞﾌｨｰ_初代ｳﾙﾄﾗﾏﾝ_A_ｼﾞｬｯｸ_ｾﾌﾞﾝ.jpg|The 5 Ultra Brothers 5 Ultra Brothers 02.jpg Shine 5 Ultra Brothers.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 03.jpg Ultramana13-2-scaled1000.jpg 4 Ultra Brothers.jpg Zoffy crucified.png Ace Killer 3.jpg Ace_Killer_4.jpg Zoffy comes for Ace.png|Zoffy underground to save Ace Zoffy-Ace I.jpg Zoffy_a23.png Zoffy ace 2.jpg Zoffy 5.jpg Jade Statue Ultra Brothers.jpg Tumblr_n2wy10htPw1sp22ovo4_1280.jpg.jpg|Zoffy & Ace vs Aribunta & Giron Man Zoffy in Ace.png Zoffy Ace v Aribunta.png Zoffy v Aribunta.png Zoffy Ace 23.png|Zoffy in Yapools dimension A3503.jpg.jpg A3505.jpg|Zoffy giving the Ultra Magic Ray to Ace Ultra Magic Ray.jpg Brothers-0.jpg Ultra Brothers in their beam stance.png|Ultra Brothers in their beam stance Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Ace.png Ultra Brothers revive Seiji and Yuko.png|Ultra Brothers revive Senji and Yuko Ultra 5 Brothers Story Zoffy Ultra 5 Brothers story.png Ultraman Taro Zoffy Taro.jpg 7a6168b0a8.jpg|The Ultra Brothers Reviving Kotaro Jack Zoffy Ace.jpg Zoffy has arrived.png|Zoffy arrives Zoffy_with_Taro.png Zoffy vs Birdon.png Zoffy T18.png Zoffy fire out.png|Fire's out Zoffy Death.jpg Zoffy_v_Birdon.png BIRDON.jpg Zoffy_dead_19.jpg 3ce357fd.jpg Zoffy_Taro_&_Mother_of_Ultra.jpg Taro and Mother gets Zoffy.png|Zoffy being revived by Mother of Ultra and Taro TZM_Taro19.png Zoffy with the Ultra Crusaders.png 0dbb5358.jpg Ultra-Brothers 1.jpg Zoffy's stance.png|Zoffy temporarily took the form of Professor Ohtani 173785957201306282223532740821044453 035.jpg Alien Temperor v Ultra Brothers.png 173785957201306282223532740821044453 077.jpg A01266a.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 031.jpg Ultra_Brothers_25.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 032.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 033.jpg|Behind the scenes of Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro 173785957201306282223532740821044453 034.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg Zoffy v Tyrant.png|Zoffy vs Tyrant Ultraman Leo Zoffy_jump.png t02200293_0240032011600363441.jpg|Leo vs Zoffy Zoffy leo1.png Zoffy leo2.png Zoffy and King.png The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army Brothers-Hanuman.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 3.jpg Thai Zoffy.png|Thai Zoffy Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army Zoffy-0.jpg Zoffy promo pic.png Zoffy promo pic I.png Zoffyart.png Zoffy Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army.png Zoffy vs. Giant Monster Army.png Zoffy ray.png Ultraman Story Grand King v Ultra Brothers.png Zoffy Ace Story.png Ultra-Brothers 4.jpg Vlcsnap-00027.png The bros.png Sure has pecks.png Inspirational talks.png The showa crew.png Ultraman Neos Zoffy neos.jpg ZNS.png Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Zoffyappears.jpg Zoffy to Mebius.png Ultraman Mebius ZoffyHikari.png|Zoffy with Ultraman Hikari Zoffy 8.jpg Zoffy mebius.png Zoffy mebius IV.png Zoffy Hikari.png Zoffy_space.png Ultrmn Zffy I.png Zoffy 6.jpg Zoffy mebius end I.png Zoffy Hikari mebius.png Empera vs Mebius pheonix & Zoffy.png Zoffy 7.jpg Zoffy mebius I.png Zoffy mebius II.png Zoffy mebius III.png Phoenix Brave & Zoffy.jpg Phoneix Brave & Zoffy.jpg Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Image Belial defeats Zoffy.jpeg|Zoffy defeats Belial(Past) seven zoffy urutoraman.JPG|Zoffy with Ultraseven and Ultraman Zoffy and Ultraman s Belial.png Zoffy v Belial.png Zoffy v Belial I.png|Zoffy dies Zoffy loses to Belial I.png Zoffy loses to Belial.png Zoffy, Marie and Ken.png|Marie, Ken and Zoffy (flashback) Screenshot - 10_10_2016 , 21_25_09.png|Zoffy revives after the Plasma Spark was returned. Zoffy Mega Monster Battle.jpg Zoffy fires M78 Ray to Belial.png|Zoffy fires M87 Ray to Belial Ultraman Retsuden Zoffy rstdn.png Zoffy_Zero_rtsdn.png Zoffy Zero I rstdn.png Ultraman No.1.png Zoffy rtsdn.png Zoffy retsuden.png Art Zoffy-1.jpg Zoffy 2.jpg A 10.jpg Zoffy 4.jpg Zoffy 10.jpg Zoffy 9.jpg Zoffy & Ultraman pic.png Zoffy Hikari pic.png Zoffy 17.jpg Zoffy 18.jpg Zoffy 19.jpg Zoffy 15.jpg Zoffy 16.jpg Zoffy-11.jpg Zoffy 12.jpg Zoffy 20.jpg Zoffy pic imode.png Zoffy2.jpg Zoffy_Tohl_Narita_art.png|Zoffy concept art by Tohl Narita Miscellaneous Young Father and Zoffy page.png Img 5 (1).jpg|Zoffy Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Train Design Nokogirin-2.jpg|Zoffy vs. Nokogilin DVD Covers 4934569634153.jpg 5105EHBDPVL.jpg 368.jpg Ace Vol1 2010.jpg Ace Vol.2 2010.jpg Ace Vol4 2010.jpg B00024JJH4.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg 51ES4X0A7CL.jpg AceVol9 2004.jpg AceVol9 2010.jpg 97846176.jpg 466.jpg D0079608.jpg 464.jpg D0079624.jpg D0079613.jpg 459.jpg Leo10.jpg N 610dupj710pl.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Mebius